immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Rules
Vampire Status The librarian raises his eyebrow and nods his head slightly. "We have a diary from what we believe to be a rather well known vampire hunter from the later years of the Age of Eternal Night. The people of the time didn't realize they were living in an age that had an end. Only memories of a "Golden Age" before the oppressive rule of the vampire lords. This Hunter ran a vampire hunter's lodge and company. A dangerous profession in such a cursed time." From the journal of Vampire Hunter Seamus O' Leary of the O' Leary Exorcist Company. - "The victory of Lebenskrieg is the only reason I endure what I have. We must over come the evil that has man-kind by the throat. I leave this manual as a guide against the night. Knowledge of the enemy is essential to the modern hunter. Remember the sacrifice, honor the courage and legacy of the hunter's before you that have brought the secrets of our Immortal Overlords. Here are the basics to be memorized through recital nightly upon waking: The vampire is, at it's core, a spiritual parasite. Although they appear physical and real, they are a spectre. A shadow of the past who will return to the darkness from whence they came. A vampire is a spiritual being, intangible to the real world, but has enough power to manifest through possession, spell or a spiritual crisis. The physical body the demon inhabits is a corpse animated by the parasite's evil Will and Intent. It is this great lie that the vampire uses to empower itself. Illusions, tricks, hypnotism, mesmerism, phantasms, spells, spirit projection and other undead are the vampire's weapon. Their influence over the living is fortified but humanity WILL survive. For our ancestor's For our children For all time ~~~~~Seamus O' Leary, Exorcist and Hunter" Physical Attacks ''as per Monster Manual 1 pg. 252 Attack: A vampire retains all the attacks of the base creature and also gains a slam attack if it didn't already have one. If the base creature can use weapons, the vampire retains this ability. A creature with natural weapons retains those natural weapons. A vampire fighting without weapons uses either its slam attack or its primary natural weapon (if it has any). A vampire armed with a weapon uses its slam or a weapon, as it desires. ''Special Attacks ''as per Monster Manual 1 pg. 252 A vampire retains all special attacks of the base creature and gains those described below. Saves have a DC of 10 + 1/2 vampire's HD + vampire's CHA mod unless noted otherwise. ''Whelp: 2-3 HD No Coffin--No alternate forms--No illusions--No phantasms Only hit by iron, magic or the vampire's weakness-Ex: wrought iron, magical weapon or the sun Strength increases to 18 or stays the same if higher than 18--+4 Initiative--+2 Reflex Cold Resistance 10 Astral Projection Tier 1 Undead Type-pg. 317 Monster Manual-Undead are once living creatures animated by spiritual or supernatural forces. Features: An undead creature has the following features. # 12 sided Hit Dice. # Base attack bonus equal to 1/2 total Hit Dice (as wizard) # Good Will saves # Skill points equal to (4 + Int mod, minimum 1) per Hit Die, with quadruple skill points for the first Hit Die, if the undead creature has an Intelligence score. However, many undead are mindless and gain no skill points or feats. Traits: An undead creature possesses the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature's entry). # No Constitution score # Darkvision out to 60 feet # Immunity to all mind affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). # Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. # Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Immune to damage to its physical ability scores (STR, DEX, CON) as well as to Fatigue and exhaustion effects. # Cannot heal on its own if it has no Intelligence score, although it can be healed. Negative energy (such as an inflict spell) can heal undead creatures. The fast healing special quality works regardless of the creature's Intelligence score. # Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). # Uses its Charisma mod for Concentration checks. # not at risk of death from massive damage, but when reduced to 0 hit points or less, it is immediately destroyed. # Not affected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities. # Resurrection and true resurrection can affect undead creatures. These spells turn undead creatures back into the living creatures they were before becoming undead. # Proficient with its natural weapons, all simple weapons, and any weapons mentioned in tis entry. # Proficient with whatever type of armor (light, medium, or heavy) it is described as wearing, as well all lighter types. Undead not indicated as wearing armor are not proficient with armor. undead are proficient with shields if they are proficient with any form of armor. # Undead do not breathe, eat, or sleep. ---Blood Drain-pg252 Monster Manual 1-A vampire can suck blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check. If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 point of Constitution drain each round the pin is maintained. On each such successful attack, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. ---Dominate-pg252 Monster Manual 1-A vampire can crush an opponent's will just by looking onto his or her eyes. This is similar to a gaze attack, except that the vampire must use a standard action, and those merely looking at it are not affected. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a Will save or fall instantly under the vampire's influence as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12th). The ability has a range of 30 feet. ---Energy Drain-pg252 Monster Manual 1-Living creatures hit by a vampire's slam attack (or any other natural weapon the vampire might possess) gets gain two negative levels. For each negative level bestowed, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. A vampire can use its energy drain ability once per round. Fast Healing-***changed for low vampire status-pg252 Monster Manual 1-A vampire heals 2'' points of damage each round so long as it has at least 1 hit point. ---Blood Frenzy--If the vampire has not fed that night, he must make a Will save DC 20 or be overwhelmed by a lust for blood. He must drain as many HP worth he has at max. EX: Max HP 40=Must drain 40 HP worth or remain in a Blood Frenzy. ---If dropped to 0 HP, a Whelp will fall dead and remain there unless destroyed ''Gimp: 3-4 HD Possesses a Coffin (acts as Grace Period but with a coffin consecrated to the vampire) --No alternate forms Can cast 0-1st level Illusion school spells Can control 1d4 undead of up to 3HD each Fast Healing 3/Rnd Spider Climb Blood Frenzy-Will DC 18-Must Blood Drain for half max HP --At 0 HP, the vampire turns Gaseous Form and must reach its coffin in 2 hours or be destroyed-- Bride: 5-8 HD +6 initiative---+3 Reflex Can control 1d8 undead with up to 3HD Darkvision 90' Create Spawn (limited)---per Monster Manual 1 pg. 252 with adjustments--A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by a vampire's energy drain rises as a vampire Whelp 1d4 days after burial. Alternate Forms Possible--Not automatically granted. It can be granted by the Bride's master if the master possesses the form. The Bride will take the form of a lesser version of the master's form. EX: Master uses Dire Bat Form = Bride is granted Bat Form---Rogue vampires (a vampire with no vampire master) must have the forms granted to them through a special task or quest. EX: Complete a quest for a higher power that can grant the ability. Perform a ritual asking a bat to give itself (spirit) to the vampire for the form. Drain a vampire of higher status that can use alternate forms. DM's discretion*** ***Lower level version from same ability found in Monster Manual 1 pg. 252--The vampire can assume the shape of a bat or wolf as a standard action. This ability is similar to the polymorph spell cast by a 12th level character, except the vampire does not regain hit points for changing form and must choose from among the forms mentioned here. While in its alternate form, the vampire its natural slam attack and dominate ability, but it gains the natural weapons and extraordinary special attacks of its new form. It can remain in that form until it assumes another or until the next sunrise. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power may allow other forms). Fast Healing---+4HP/Rnd Blood Frenzy---Will DC 17-Must Blood Drain for half max HP Turn Resist---+2 Lord: 9-10HD STR 20 +7 Initiative---+4 Reflex---+3 Turn Resist Possesses a Crypt or Mausoleum--Can grant alternate forms Can cast 2nd level Illusion spells Darkvision 120' Cold Resist 20 Immortal Power Cloak Tier 1 Children of the Night--As per Monster Manual 1 pg. 252--Vampires command the lesser creatures of the world and once per day can call forth 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms, or a pack of wolves as a standard action. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power might summon other creatures of similar power.) These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve the vampire for up to 1 hour----Generally the animal summoned is associated with the Lord's preferred form. Create Spawn (Full and revised)---per Monster Manual 1 pg. 252--A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by a vampire's energy drain rises as a vampire Whelp 1d4 days after burial. If the vampire instead drains the victim's Constitution to 0 or lower, the victim returns as a Whelp if it had 4 or less HD and as a Whelp, is under the command of the Lord that created it and remains enslaved until it's master's destruction. At any given time a Master may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than twice its own Hit Dice; any spawn it creates that would exceed this limit are created as free-willed vampires. A vampire that is enslaved may create and enslave spawn of its own, so a master vampire can control a number of lesser vampires in this fashion. A vampire may voluntarily free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a vampire can not be enslave again. If a humanoid or monstrous humanoid drinks the blood of a vampire to the victim's HP equivalent, the victim becomes a vampire Whelp or higher status if the vampire's status would allow for it. EX: if the vampire is a Regent, they can create a Lord if the Regent does not already have the max allowed of 3 Lords. A Lord can create a Bride if their HD is high enough to allow for it. Gains a Telepathic link to all spawn and spawn's spawn Fast Healing---+5/Rnd Blood Frenzy---Will save DC 15 Uncanny Dodge as per Player's Handbook pg. 50 Deflect Arrows as per Woodland Stride as per Player's Handbook pg. 48 Hide in Plain Sight as per Player's Handbook pg. 48 Can control 2d20 undead with up to 3HD The vampire now attracts 1-2 Occult Werewolves + 1d4 undead with half the Lord's HD At 0 HP the vampire must return to their crypt in 4 hours Lord is the first status the vampire begins to lose weaknesses---immune to 1 random vampire weakness Regent: 13-14 HD Small Keep or Noble's House---Up to 3 Lords and their spawn as servants STR 22 +7 Initiative---+3 Reflex---+4 Turn Resist Can control 4d20 undead of 3 HD or less--Summon 2d4 shadows 1/day--Animate Dead 1/day Spring Attack Silver Sword Tier 1 Attracts 1d4 Dire wolves +1d4 Occult Werewolves and 50% chance of a Green Eye Werewolf + 1d4 undead of 5 HD Cold Resist 30---Magic Resist 10 At 0 HP the vampire has 6 hours to return to their coffin or crypt immune to 1 random vampire weakness Count: 16-17 HD Large Keep/Castle/Palace--Up to 2 Regents and their Lords/spawn STR 24 +8 Initiative---+5 Reflex---+5 Turn Resist Fast Healing 10/Rnd Eye Flash Tier 1 Can control 2d100 undead of 3HD or less--1d4 undead of 5 HD--Summon 2d8 shadow 1/day--Animate Dead 2/day Attracts 1d4 Dire bats1d8 Occultist Werewolves + 75%/1 Green Eye + 30%/1 Yellow Eye + 10%/1 Red Eye + 1 Night Hag + 1d10 Cult members or Special Undead up to 8th level Cold Resist 40--Magic Resist 20 immune to 1 random vampire weakness Baron: 18-19 HD 2-3 Counts and their full territories serve a Baron. STR 26 +7 Reflex----+7 Turn Resist Fast Healing 12/Rnd Cloak Tier 2 Can control 4d100 undead of 3HD or less--1d20 undead of 5 HD--Summon 2d12 shadows 2/day--Animate Dead 2/day Attracts 1d12 Occultist Werewolves + 2 Green Eye +50%/1 Yellow Eye + 15%/1 Red Eye + 1 Death Knight + 2 Night Hags + 2d10 Cult members or Special Undead up to 8th level Cold Resist 50--Magic Resist 25 immune to 1 random vampire weakness Duke: 20 HD 2 Barons + 1d6 Counts STR 28 +10 Reflex---+8 Turn Resist Fast Healing 15/Rnd Astral Projection Tier 2 Considered a Demon or Devil Can control 6d100 undead of 3HD or less--3d20 undead of 5 HD--Summon 4d12 shadows 2/day--Animate Dead 4/day Attracts 2d12 Occultist Werewolves + 2-4 Green Eye + 1d3 Yellow Eye + 2 Red Eye + 3 Night Hags + 3d20 Cult members or Special Undead up to 8th level + 1/15th level. Immune to Cold immune to 1 random vampire weakness Grand Duke: 22 HD 2 Dukes and their full territories serve the Grand Duke +12 Reflex--+ 10 Turn Resist Fast Healing 20/Rnd Eye Flash Tier 2 Can control 8d100 undead of 3HD or less--3d10 undead of 10 HD Attracts 3-5 Green Eye + 2-4 Yellow Eye + 2-3 Red Eye + 20% 1/Blue Eye + 2/15th level Cult members or Special Undead + 1/20th level immune to 1 random vampire weakness Prince: 24 HD 1-2 Grand Dukes and their full territories serve the Prince STR 30 + 15 Turn Resist Fast Healing 50/Rnd Can control 12d100 undead of 3HD or less--2d20 undead of 10 HD--1d10 undead of 15 HD Attracts 1d12 Green Eye + 1d6 Yellow Eye + 1d6 Red Eye + 1-2 Blue Eye + 2d100 Cult members 1d4/20th level Cult members or Special Undead Any number of Werewolves can be replaced with unrestricted demons such as Ba'atezu or Ta'nari. All Outsiders are considered under the effects of the Banishing. EX: Outsiders can not manifest on Terra without permission from one of the holders of the Seals of that plane immune to 1 random vampire weakness Crown Prince: This status is the total culmination of all undead of a land mass or continent. It is the "Status in Waiting". The title that signifies the intent to become Dracula. STR 35 + 20 Turn Resist Can control all undead on a land mass Attracts 1d20 Green Eye + 1d10 Yellow Eye + 1d10 Red Eye + 1d4 Blue Eye + at least 1000 Cult members or Special Undead + 1d6 20th level immune to 1 random vampire weakness Dracula: King of Dragons A vampire who possesses one of the five pieces of the True Dracula can claim the title of Dracula. Each of the five pieces grant extraordinary abilities Dracula can control all non-intelligent undead on a world at Will STR 40 Only turned on a 20 Fast Healing 100/Rnd A Dracula's power over undead is unmatched by any undead other than the True Dracula or a Dracula possessing more pieces of the True Dracula immune to 1 random vampire weakness Completely DM's discretion Vampire Weaknesses "The bards sing and tell tales of higher powers. That thousands of years ago in man-kind's history, we flew in the skies with magic and machines and the Gods of Terra spoke with the people. Now, we are cattle for the Vampire Lords. Continually herded, corralled, and broken like animals. We must do more than survive. The vampire curse CAN be undone. The monster has inherent flaws to their condition. It has taken generations of Hunters to understand these weaknesses and their full effects through trial and error. A Hunter who remembers every weakness' cause, effect, and symbolism, will have the BEST chance of saving lives. Recite these every night upon waking." # Sunlight--Exposing the vampire to direct sunlight disorients it: It can take only a single move action or attack action and is destroyed utterly in the next round if it cannot escape. A symbol of the energy of life. # Mirrors will Panic as per Player's Handbook pg. 311. A vampire if they see it directly, meaning if they could see themselves in the mirror at the angle they look into it. Mirrors reflect the spirit, or lack of spirit, of the being looking into it # Can Not Trespass into a residence without being invited. If forced, the vampire will be knocked back 30' or more. A vampire is bound by the territory they can claim outside of natural law (IE: individual rights granted by being alive) # Garlic is used as a barrier to vampires as an herb hung up at a portal or worn. If struck with garlic, the vampire loses one standard action, concentration, or a full action but not a move action. Garlic repels negative energy such as disease, misery and death and reminds the vampire of the sulphur of the Hells # Holy Symbol presented by a believer but not necessarily a holy person = 1d8/Rnd Damage # Running Water is a barrier that vampires can not pass in any physical way (EX: walking over or through, boat, bridge, jumping, flying etc.) unless in a coffin consecrated to them. Magical ways such as teleport, planar shift or similar spells or abilities WILL pass as long as the running water is not within sight before or after the spell is used. Submerging a vampire in running water robs it of 1/3 of its Hit Points each round until it is destroyed at the end of the third round of immersion. # Fire---burns the shit out of them and is a symbol of the light destroying the darkness the vampire has become # OCD--The vampire is compelled to obsessively solve problems. EX: Count a pile of rice spilled by a defender. Untie a knotted rope. Play hopscotch. Attempt to solve complex math equations. Pick up sticks. The vampire will not stop until the intended task is solved, counted, or organized. DM's discretion usually afflicts a wizard type # Iron---It is a universal substance of Earth, the final resting place of a corpse usually, and therefore damages the vampire as a reminder of the grave it has forsaken and the power of Earth # Charon's Obal--Two coins, usually silver, placed on the eyes of the dead to spiritually pay the guide of the dead for taking the soul to its afterlife. Causes Paralyzed as per Player's Handbook pg. 311 # Wild Rose--A rose picked in an open field, forest, etc. will entangle a vampire causing 4HP/Rnd bleeding damage # Consecrated Ground immediately physically stops the vampire movement. It does not affect any spells or magical abilities that do not cause the vampire to enter the consecrated area # Ash stakes are an ancient symbol of the force of the universe as it has a natural silver aspect to it and therefore can pin a vampire to a spot astrally as well as physically # Hawthorn--Used as a barrier, the vampire can not pass within 40' or the plant without losing 4 to STR and 4 HP/Rnd are bled from the eyes and hands of the vampire as a mark of their immortal sacrifice Blood Fountains "These vile places are hidden throughout the land. I know of one that was found being used deep in a Baron's Castle but I have heard there are potentially many. Usually inhabited and fortified by a vampire. There is a rumor among Hunter's that they were created early in the world's history when the God of Death still walked among men. Based on ancient scripts found on the walls in the ruins of one of these Blood Fountains, they described a time of human sacrifices to please the Gods. Blood must be the wine of the gods. Remember that Hunter. The blood of the innocent fill the fountains now. The Vampire Lords use this resource to empower themselves and their human farming." A fountain contains the souls of the sacrificed that the vampire's dine on through the blood. It pools the HP of those sacrificed and retains that HP at a 5/1 ratio (every 10 HP = 2 retainable temporary HP for the vampire) until it runs out. The HP value of the pool lasts 1 week per sacrifice or until drained. The HP drained from a Blood Fountain can be retained as unlimited temporary hit points for the vampire. A sentient being's blood is needed for the fountain EX: Angels, Demons, Humans, intelligent monsters. Animals do not grant special effects but can be used as temporary hit points. The special effects of a fountain are based on how many victim's have been added to the fountain pool. Effects are temporary and are gone when the temporary HP is used up or in the 1 week per victim duration of the fountain unless otherwise stated. (permanent) spells are cast at the level of the caster and are the same as the spell from the Player's Handbook. ---10 bloody victims = +3 to Will saves---+2 STR (permanent)---Detect Magic (permanent)---Scrying---1 Alternate Form ---30 bloody victims = +5 to Will saves---+2 CHR (permanent)---Resistance---Protection from Good + Law (permanent)----1 random weakness immunity (permanent) ---70 bloody victims = +7 to Will saves---+2 Intelligence (permanent)---Desecrate (permanent)--- Silence (permanent)---Magic Circle Against Good + Law (permanent)---Death Ward ---150 bloody victims = +4 STR (permanent)---Inflict Critical Wounds (permanent)---Commune---Spell Resistance---Create Undead---Unholy Blight---Animate Objects ---300 bloody victims = +4 DEX (permanent)---Blasphemy---Create Greater Undead---True Seeing (permanent)---1 random weakness immunity (permanent) ---600 bloody victims = +6 Wisdom (permanent)---Unholy Aura---Legend Lore---Word of Chaos---Dispel Good (permanent) ---1000 bloody victims = Unholy Aura (permanent)---Cloak of Chaos (permanent)---Create Greater Undead (permanent)---Miracle (permanent)